


Twice Enticed

by FoxesDance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Workplace Sex, breylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: Kylo and Ben try to allure Rey to make a choice. Mini sequel to Chapters 14 and 28 of Blossoms





	Twice Enticed

It was like the night in Leia's office had ripped off a seal. They kept finding ways to corner her at work any chance they could.

She found herself in all kinds of compromising positions – bent over a desk, pressed into the lockers, perched on the edge of the sink in the bathroom; thick fingers shoved down her pants, up her skirts, tugging on her breasts; lips and teeth wrapped around any skin they could find. They were each trying to convince her of their superiority over the other. It was amazing – and exhausting. She barely had the cognitive function to pay attention to her _actual_ work at work.

She was currently pressed face first into the back wall of the storage closet. Anyone could walk in and see her like this, panting, moaning, her pants open and hanging off her hips. Ben behind her, pressing her tightly to the wall. His hand buried down the front of her panties as he fingered her ruthlessly.

“I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Rey. When I make you mine,” he hissed in her ear, his left hand up her blouse, tweaking her tits. “Gonna tear this sweet little pussy in two. Are you ready for that?”

He slipped a second finger inside of her. She sobbed at the stretch, his fingers knowing exactly where to hit her to make her writhe for him. “Ben! Oh, _please_!”

He chuckled, pulling his hand from her top to wrap loosely around her neck. She gasped at the feeling, the pressure of his heavy hand on her vulnerable throat. She _clenched_ around his fingers and he groaned, grinding his hips – his _cock_ – against her ass.

“You're so fucking tight, Rey. Are you sure you can take all of this? You can barely handle my fingers. I'm going to fucking _ruin_ this pussy.”

He pressed the heel of his palm against her clit and she squealed. “I'm gonna fuck you everywhere. This sweet little pussy, that sexy mouth, this tight ass. Gonna make you beg for my cum like the naughty little slut you are. Wouldn't you like that, Rey?”

“Yes,” she moaned, rocking her hips back against him. “I want it. I want it _so bad_.”

“That's my nasty girl. You gonna cum for me, Rey?”

She sobbed against the wall as he deliberately rubbed his thick, blunt fingers against her g-spot. It was like she didn't have any choice in the matter. Like magic, with his words and his fingers he pushed her over the edge. She bit her lip, trying to stifle her cries as she came, her pussy convulsing around his fingers and drenching her already uncomfortably-moist knickers.

He pulled his hand from her and ground his hips against her needily. “When do I get to make you mine, Rey? When do I get to fuck you on every surface in this building?” He kissed the back of her neck and she moaned.

“Please, Ben. Please don't make me choose. I can't,” she shook her head, she hated rehashing this same argument.

He sighed, resting his forehead on her shoulder. “You will come to me, Rey. You _will_. You won't be able to hold back. This isn't over yet.”

He kissed her neck once more and then pulled away, leaving her in the closet to right herself and head out after a reasonably inconspicuous amount of time.

The next day found her in the same situation with a different Solo twin.

It was late, everyone was gone, and they were on Leia's couch again – god, could she just _not_ desecrate her bosses office for five minutes?? He was poised above her, kissing her senseless, her hands buried in his hair, his hands rocking her hips against his.

He pulled from her lips to gasp for breath and she moaned. He nuzzled into her neck, his hands tugging her dress up her thighs.

“Let me worship you, Rey.”

Her thighs hugged his hips and she nodded. “ _Yes_ , Kylo!”

He got the material over her hips and practically ripped her thong as he tore it off of her legs. She gasped and he smiled at her sheepishly, leaning in to soothe his savagery with a kiss.

He gave her bottom lip one last, playful nip before sitting up on his haunches to look down at her. She was spread out on the couch, panting and debauched for him. He looked down, watching as his fingers slid through her wet folds. She jumped and moaned when his fingers nudged her clit and he grinned at her.

“I can't wait to taste your pretty pussy, Rey,” he groaned. He watched avidly, mouth ajar, as her body easily swallowed his middle and ring fingers. She moaned when he started to thrust. He set up a smooth rhythm that made her heart race and her back arch.

He spread her lips wide with his free hand and brushed his thumb against her clit gently. She whimpered, rocking against his hands. She reached back to take a hold of the arm of the couch to ground herself.

“I'm going to swallow every drop of your sweetness,” he groaned, pulling her hips into his lap so he could reach deeper inside of her. “Going to drink you dry. Going to wrap my lips around your clit and never let you go.”

His thumb strummed her almost gently. He seemed to be pulling every noise from her, every gasp and moan and sob and cry, with his fingers as he quickened his pace.

“That's it, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Don't hold back. I want to hear you.”

He curled his fingers inside of her _just_ right and she tossed her head back against the arm of the couch.

“Oh! Kylo! I'm so _close_!”

Her thighs were trembling, her toes scrabbling against anything they could reach. She panted desperately, right at the crest of her pleasure. She clawed at the arm of the couch with her right hand and squeezed a breast with the left, looking for anything that would tip her over, anything that would make her cum.

He leaned over her, planting his left hand on the arm of the couch next to hers. The change in angle made her legs stretch back further and she gasped. He groaned and looked into her eyes, his own deep and intense.

“God, you're so tight like this.” He shifted his fingers inside of her and she sobbed.

“ _Kylo_!” she moaned. “Oh, god, you're gonna make me _cum_!”

He grinned down at her, watching her writhe underneath him. He pressed his thumb harder against her clit and she pulled her legs back almost to her chest with a cry. “Come on, baby girl. I want to feel it. Want to hear you. Want to see you. So beautiful. So perfect. Let me see this perfect pussy cum.”

“Yes! Oh god!” She gasped his name as she shuddered, clenching down around his fingers as she came. As her peak washed over her, he kissed her, his lips hot and demanding over her own. She moaned into his mouth and he gently stroked her through her orgasm, pulling his fingers from her when she finally collapsed against the cushions.

She sighed as his lips slipped down her chin to nuzzle her neck. He ran a hand through her hair, pulling her ear to his lips. “I'm all yours, Rey. You know that. You just have to say the words.”

She groaned, still clinging to him in her post-orgasm haze. “Oh, Kylo. Please, I can't choose. You _know_ that.”

He kissed her once more, twining their hands together and bringing her hand up to kiss as well. “Yeah. I know. Can't blame me for trying, though.” He gave her a sad half-smile.

She was _really_ going to have to do something about these two. She just wasn't sure what.

 


End file.
